Mamonme Lifespans
While we have in previous sections, mentioned some of the more social traits of the beings known as mamonme, we feel it is time to delve into a very personal characteristic of mamonme-kind. Namely that of age and longevity. As is well known, the kingdom mamonme is rather diverse. As such it should come as no surprise that mamonme differ in longevity based in most cases on phyla. Before elucidating our information we feel we need to clarify the lifespan of a typical human of the upper class who is more than catered for in terms of shelter, comfort, sustenance, welfare and physical condition. Such a human may typically enjoy a lifespan spanning anywhere from eighty to ninety years of age. We shall use this example as a yardstick for measuring the age of various phyla of mamonme-kind. Beginning with the phylum Hominbesti, it is customary for most members of this phylum to hold a lifespan only slightly longer than that of a human. Bovitaurides, minotaurides, s'er bunnies, cat si and many other families may live from ninety to one hundred and twenty years of age. Some families such as those of zenko, tsuki no usako, unicorns and a handful of other species are known to live beyond this span typically reaching ages of three to five hundred if fortunate. Without exception mamonme of this phylum will be aware that their end is approaching via telltale signs such as increasing tiredness, fine lines and the mass greying of hair. They will however frequently maintain the appearance of youth regardless of age. Those of of the phylum Avialae typically share a similar lifespan with regard to those of Hominbesti, however those of the genus impundulu are known to share a lifespan much in common with the zenko of Hominbesti. The phylum Reptilia has some of the more longer lived members of mamonme-kind. Dragons and hydra typically live multiple spans of a typical human's life, with the only true limit being that of the rite of soul cleaving which has been introduced in recent times. Lizardkin are known to live anywhere from one hundred and fifty to two hundred years of age. Lamia and naga however typically live lifespans just shy of one hundred and thirty. Those of the phylum meliae are known to live indefinitely. This however is only the case if the slime in question has not found a mate to be attached with. It was well known that a slime who refers to herself as attached will survive for as long as her mate lives. When a mate ceases to exist, a slime will cry herself apart, soon following her beloved. Members of phylum Plantae are known to be long lived, much like those of phylum Reptilia. Phylum Arthropoda is said to be the shortest lived of the phyla found within the kingdom Mamonme. Polimana and other insectid mamonme are said to live up to or just shy of the length of a human life span. Members of phylum Mollusca are typically among the longer living phyla, however members of genus ureonggaksi are said to live around the same lifespan as that of a lamia, possibly a slight degree shorter. Apart from dragons and members of phylum Meliae, other longer living mamonme fall under the phyla Daemonae, Ascomycotae, Ethereas and Daimon amongst others. Succubi and vampires in particular are said to have lifespans easily mimicking that of dragons. Lichen are also particularly long lived and the elementals of the phylum Ethereas are said to share a similarly long period of longevity. Category:Mamonme